I hate you so much, I couldn't live without you
by Twighlo9999
Summary: Noiz and Koujaku where never people to get along. But, they had more in common then they were aware of. So, when the two end up seeing each other on the street one night and things end up heating up; what will happen to their relationship?


Noiz hated being alone with a heated passion. In fact, he completely and utterly despised it. This being for one of two reasons; he had been locked up and lived all alone as a kid - and that just like any other human being, he got lonely. Though he'd never admit it, of course. The blonde wanted to maintain his cool, lone-wolf demeanor, even if he had to be what he hated: by himself.

But, it only made sense that he was never seen with other people. Although, like mentioned earlier, he was like any other human being... Didn't mean he was the same. He was different. He knew damn well that he was, and the chances of any one on the planet convincing him otherwise was very slim.

So, even as he wandered down the darkened road, he was all alone. Noiz's only source of light at the moment were the dim, short-circuiting street lights; just barely brightening his way. He walked aimlessely, the sounds of his steps seeming to drift off into the night. The male simply had 'nothing better to do' would be the answer he'd provide if someone happened to notice him and ask, and quite honestly that was the truth.

The rhyme-player came to a halt, leaning against a nearby brick wall. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, an audible sigh pushed past his paled lips. His green hues shifted their gaze, pointing up to glance at the star-freckled sky. It was an embaressing thing to tell others, but, Noiz actually enjoyed looking up at the stars. It calmed him, in a way.

The relaxation completely drained from his body at the sense of another presence.

He carefully examined the area, his eyes coming to stop on a figure which leaned against one of the street lights. Tensing up ever so slighty, he adjusted his posture so that he was stadning up straight. The male squinted, trying to see through the darkness- But once he caught sight of a familiar red, his orbs imediettaly widened. "Koujaku.. What is he doing out here?" Noiz muttered under his breath. He found himself cringe at the fact that the older man was alone as well; but why should he care? He wasn't particularly fond of this guy.

Studying the other male, Noiz could say that he appeared graceful. Much more now than ever. No matter how much the other claimed to enjoy being surrounded with girls, the blonde could easily tell that Koujaku was much more relaxed when alone. The red of the male's kimono slightly swayed with each movement, in contrast with the darkness; the moonlight almost resonating off his features. It made no difference to the younger of the two, no matter how natural he could look - he was still only an annoying old man.

Noiz silently held his ground, wondering how long it'd take for the hairdresser to realize he was there.

Koujaku had, unlike the blonde, come outside for a reason. Pipe in hand, the raven blew out a puff of smoke. It was nice to relax like this in the cool air after a long day of work - which happened to be every single day for the male. With fangirls lining up at his door every morning, be rarely got a break. Of course, he didn't mind it... But it just got boring sometimes. Girls were cute and he loved to make them happy, but every and each one were the same; with their oggling eyes and squeals of delight upon sight of the man.

Part of the raven wished some females would show discomfort ot contempt toward him. He wished that some girls were different, and would maybe come to his parlor every month or so to get their hair cut, not for him to simply touch their hair.

In thought, his gaze wandered to the side, and he nearly dropped his pipe at the sight of another person close-by. "Augh!" Quickly, Koujaku caught the pipe in his hands, flinching at a sudden burst of pain. Shit.. He burnt himself. He hurridely put it out, stashing it into the pocket of his kimino. And then, with a swift movement, he had turned and began walking Noiz's way. Once he was close enought to identify the person, Koujaku stopped.

"Noiz.." He grunted the name with annoyance, his eyebrow giving a twitch. "What the hell are you doing here, exactly?"

The other male gave a chuckle. "I could ask you the same. Elderly men shouldn't be out this late." He answered, taking a step closer as well. A challenging grin began to play out on his features.

Upon realizing the younger of the two's intentions when catching a glimpse of the cocky little grin, Koujaku let out a scoff; before stepping forward and grabbing the blonde by the collar of his shirt. "I'm just out here to have a smoke, so if you're looking for a fight I suggest the head elsewhere, brat." The raven spoke in a low voice - though he was trying his best not to beat the shit out of Noiz he let most of his steam off in his words.

Staring straight into eachother's eyes, there was a short silence. That was, untill, Noiz began to laugh. "You seem pretty damn pissed to me already." The rhyme-player pointed out matter-of-factly, his laugher calming down almost as instantly as it had started. He extended his arms up, roughly shoving at the older male's chest in order to throw him off a bit. Then, moving quickly, he took hold of the fabric of the hairdresser's kimono, swinging him around to shove him hard against the brick wall.

"So, what do you say? Want to give it a go?" 


End file.
